319 Law & Murder
by KateB-fan
Summary: Todo el mundo se preguntará que ocurrió esa noche, cuando Kate y Rick fueron al cine... esto es parte de lo que pasó... y algo más... espero que les guste... otro capítulo doble!
1. Chapter 1

**Bueno... creo que este espisodio se me fue un poquito largo, por eso lo dividí en dos partes... espero que de todas maneras se entienda la idea... obviamente, las partes en **_cursiva_** serían recuerdos de una situación pasada, cuando Kate y Rick fueron al cine... y la historia se complica... disfruten (eso espero). Y también me permití incluir un poco de "Esplanie" (me encantan) ;) **

**Dedicado a Jorgita... gracias por estar ahí siempre!  
><strong>

**319 Law & Murder**

Kate Beckett caminó a paso firme por el pasillo de la morgue, tenía que hablar con Lanie… y a pesar de tener que sincerarse con ella, porque sin duda no podría evitarlo, sabía que su amiga la comprendería y le daría una mano…

Mientras caminaba, sus recuerdos de hace dos noches vinieron a su mente. Era la última vez que había visto a Castle…

* * *

><p><em>Habían llegado al cine temprano… él estaba exultante… ella estaba feliz… y todavía no había hablado con él para contarle que Josh no estaba más en su vida… pero Kate decidió que encontraría el momento indicado y que tendría una señal de que debía hablar…<em>

_Incluso no lo había desmentido cuando Castle le había preguntado por Josh esa noche, antes de ir al cine… le había dicho que estaba de turno…_

_Kate sabía que ambos, especialmente él, habían esperado mucho para ese momento y definitivamente quería disfrutarlo… _

_Se acomodaron en unas butacas al costado, no demasiado adelante, llevaban un gran cesto con popcorn y unas gaseosas… Kate rió divertida cuando él comenzó a tirarlos al aire y abrir la boca para que le cayeran dentro…_

_-Acaso soy gracioso…?- dijo fingiendo estar ofendido._

_-No… pero me divierto contigo…- dijo ella._

_-Qué bueno…- dijo él y la miró con intensidad, ambos se pusieron serios y él agregó- porque lo único que me importa en el mundo es ver todos los días esa sonrisa… y si pudiera ser el que la origina… sería increíble…- dijo él y sonrió levemente._

_-Tengo un trabajo difícil, Rick... pero no tengas dudas de que desde que te conozco… me rio más a menudo…- le dijo y besó su mejilla con dulzura._

* * *

><p>Kate empujó las puertas de entrada de la morgue, buscando a Lanie y sonrió cuando inesperadamente, la encontró con Javier Esposito… abrazada, besándose…<p>

La médica forense se separó suavemente de él y sonrió. Y cuando Esposito miró hacia el costado y la vio, sonrió involuntariamente, como si también le costara trabajo acostumbrarse a ser visto con su novia.

-Hey, chica…- dijo Lanie que ya se había contagiado de los modos de su novio.

-Chicos…- dijo Kate a modo de saludo.

-Me buscabas a mi?- dijo Esposito con aires de importancia.

-No… en realidad no…- dijo Kate e hizo un gesto de disculpas.

-Está bien… puedo entender cuando estoy de mas…- dijo el detective con un gesto de tristeza fingida.

-Hey Javi…- dijo Lanie con voz melosa y lo abrazó mientras lo besaba dulcemente- ahora si puedes irte lindo…- le dijo y le empujó suavemente mientras le guiñaba el ojo a Kate y ambas reían…

* * *

><p><em>La película había sido fantástica, se habían divertido un montón y no les había cambiado el ánimo que ya tenían… <em>

_Castle la invitó a comer pizza y Kate se lo agradeció, estaba hambrienta, aún después de haber comido popcorn hasta cansarse…_

_Sentados en una mesa en un rincón, Kate comenzó a ponerse melosa con él y tomó su mano, luego acarició su cara e incluso lo besó un par de veces… _

_Castle estaba sorprendido… por supuesto que también estaba feliz, porque Kate siempre había tenido una conducta muy reservada con él en los lugares públicos…_

* * *

><p>-Y bien amiga? Te noto algo nerviosa y seria…- le dijo Lanie, que la sabía leer tanto o más que el propio Castle.<p>

-Necesito hablar contigo… pero antes tienes que prometerme que esto no saldrá de aquí…- dijo Kate casi en secreto, el lugar era grande y Lanie realmente se asustó un poco por el nivel de secretismo con que Kate hablaba.

-Adelante, sabes que puedes confiar en mi…- dijo solamente, no hacía falta explicar más, ambas lo sabían.

-Estoy pasando por un momento complicado… no me siento bien y quería hacerte una consulta profesional… como amiga…

-Kate Beckett… de cuánto es el atraso?- le dijo Lanie mirándola con la ceja levantada.

-Pero… cómo lo supiste?- le dijo Kate con la boca abierta, le había tomado días juntar el coraje suficiente y pensar lo que le diría y ante la primer frase, su amiga la había adivinado.

-Te conozco…- dijo y la hizo sentar en una silla cercana.

-Dos semanas…

-Dos semanas? Y no te hiciste un test…?

-No me animé… he pasado por momentos complicados…

-Lo se amiga… pero no puedes quedarte con esta incertidumbre… tienes que entenderlo…

-Es más complicado de lo que crees…

-Por qué? Acaso Josh no quiere tener hijos contigo? O eres tú la que no quiere tenerlos con él? – dijo otra vez con la ceja levantada.

-Josh y yo no estamos juntos…

-Qué dices?- preguntó Lanie como si no comprendiera, no tenía idea de que habían terminado.

-Terminamos… y no volveré con él…

-Amiga…- dijo colocándole una mano sobre el hombro sintiendo empatía hacia ella.

-Pero ese no es el problema… - dijo Kate nerviosa y desvió la mirada, preocupada.

-Hay mas?- preguntó Lanie, sabía que a menudo la vida de su amiga era complicada.

-Desde… desde hace varios meses… e… estoy… estamos… en una relación… con…

-Hay otro?- la interrumpió Lanie… no lo podía creer.

Kate afirmó con la cabeza y ser mordió el labio.

-Por Dios amiga! Tienes dudas de quién ese el padre?- dijo Lanie.

-Estoy casi segura de que no es de Josh… hemos estado en crisis desde hace tiempo…

-Entonces? No me digas que él no quiere hacerse cargo…

-Lanie… no me estás dejando hablar… él no sabe lo que me pasa…

-Pero tienes miedo de que él no quiera tener un hijo contigo…

-Si y no… él ha dicho algo que me hizo dudar…

-Él? Lo conozco?- dijo Lanie con ansiedad.

Otra vez Kate asintió y se mordió el labio.

-Katherine Beckett estás con Castle y no me dijiste nada?

Kate se sonrojó y no se animó a responder. Sabía que debería haber confiado en su amiga, pero la situación había sido tan compleja que no había podido expresarla y la verdad es que tampoco había querido.

-De verdad crees que él no querría tener hijos contigo?

-Está teniendo algunos problemas con Alexis… e hizo el comentario inapropiado en el momento menos oportuno…

-Cuando?

-La otra noche… cuando fuimos al cine…

-Yo no creo que sea así… pero de todos modos deberías hacerte el test y quitarte las dudas…

-Lanie… quiero hacerme los estudios… por más positivo o negativo que salga, quiero estar totalmente segura…

-Está bien amiga… pero con una condición…

-Dime…- dijo Kate expectante.

-Quiero saber como es Castle… tú sabes… en la cama…- dijo y volvió a alzar la ceja con interés.

-Increíble…- dijo Kate y cerró los ojos por un momento cuando imágenes de los momentos que había vivido con él la asaltaron- de verdad Lanie- dijo luego de abrir los ojos- nunca me había sentido así con nadie…- dijo Kate sonriendo.

-Cásense amiga…- le dijo Lanie abrazándola- no puedes desperdiciar un tipo así… lo sabes…

-Lanie… él ya estuvo casado dos veces…

-Dicen que la tercera es la vencida…- dijo rápidamente la médica forense.

-Es tan complicado…- dijo ella.

-Pero por qué?- insistió Lanie.

-Porque nos costó tanto trabajo empezar… que si encima ahora le digo que quizás estoy embarazada, probablemente salga corriendo… además él ya tiene una hija…

-Que está criando maravillosamente…

-Si, es cierto… más a mi favor… le dedicó tiempo a Alexis, no creo que quiera empezar de nuevo…

-Esos fantasmas son todos tuyos Kate… lo sabes...

-Puede ser… - dijo Kate pensativa.

-Ve a tu casa… date un baño y haz el test… tienes que sacarte la duda… quieres que te acompañe?

-No… está bien… juntaré fuerzas…

-Hoy…- dijo con voz maternal Lanie.

-Hoy…- repitió ella y tragó saliva con incomodidad.

-Tendré el celular prendido por si necesitas hablar…

-Gracias Lanie…- dijo y la abrazó.

-Puedes contar conmigo… y también con Castle… olvídate de los prejuicios…

-Lo intentaré… lo único que te pido es que…- hizo un gesto con los dedos de silencio.

-Nada saldrá de estos labios, créeme…

-Especialmente con Javi.

-Lo se…- dijo y le guiñó el ojo mientras la observaba irse.

**Esto no termina acá... esperen el próximo capítulo...**


	2. Chapter 2

_**319 Law & Murder (2º parte)**  
><em>

_Mientras caminaban con los dedos entrelazados por la calle, Kate lo miró a Castle y sonrió. Pensamientos felices, de proyectos que podrían construir juntos la asaltaron y se sintió cómoda con la idea… recordó el atraso que tenía y sonrió, estaba casi segura de que si estaba embarazada, sería de Rick… no había tenido intimidad con Josh por bastante tiempo y las pocas últimas veces, se había cuidado… sin embargo recordaba que el día de San Valentín, no había tomado suficientes recaudos con Castle…_

_Se subieron al auto de ella, y ella le permitió manejar, él la miró tratando de descifrarla…_

_-Estoy bien… por primera vez en mucho tiempo…- dijo sonriendo ella._

_-Si tú eres feliz… yo también… - le dijo y besó suavemente sus labios- te llevo a casa?- le dijo él y sonrió._

_-Está bien…- dijo ella y le devolvió la sonrisa- pudiste seguir hablando con Alexis?_

_-Si… tengo que admitir que esta vez realmente me asusté…_

_-Ella es una buena hija, Rick… deberías poder soltarle la rienda…_

_-Debería poder… no sabes lo difícil que es para mi encontrar un punto medio entre ser padre y ser hombre… quiero decir… Alexis es una de las cosas más importantes que me pasó en la vida… pero quizás hubiera deseado estar más maduro cuando ella nació…_

_-Quizás… maduraste con ella… y aunque te parezca mentira, también es bueno…_

_-Si… puede ser… igualmente, espero que nosotros podamos esperar para tener hijos… es una responsabilidad muy grande y me gustaría que lo tomemos con calma… que lo pensemos bien… porque en mi caso, empezar de nuevo sería difícil…_

_-Pero… acaso no te hace feliz pensar en tener hijos?- le dijo ella con un nudo en la garganta._

_-Muy feliz… pero te vuelvo a repetir… quizás me enfocaría en disfrutar de mi pareja un poco más, antes de dedicarme a los pañales…- dijo y arrancó el auto._

_Kate permaneció en silencio. Él había sido claro y contundente, seguramente quizás cambiaría de idea si ella le contaba lo del atraso… o si ella le contara que estaba embarazada, una vez que estuviera segura… pero le aterraba la idea de que quizás no… quizás no estuviera de acuerdo con tenerlo y eso podría resentir una relación que les había costado tanto construir…_

* * *

><p>Kate llegó a su casa con el test de embarazo en la mano, se dio un baño como Lanie le había sugerido y luego juntó fuerzas y se dispuso a hacerlo…<p>

* * *

><p><em>Cuando llegaron a la casa de Kate, él sintió que su ánimo había cambiado… no tenía idea de qué había sucedido, pero ella no estaba igual…<em>

_-Te juro que me quedaría contigo… pero necesito hablar con Alexis… creo que debemos seguir aclarando algunas cosas…- le dijo acariciando su cara._

_-Está bien, Castle…- le dijo ella y trató de sonreír, aún estaba demasiado nerviosa y triste por los comentarios de él, aunque no lo culpaba._

_-Te dejo el auto… o prefieres que mañana te pase a buscar?- le dijo sin dejar de acariciar su cara y advirtiendo que ella no lo miraba._

_-Como quieras… - dijo ella casi sin fuerzas._

_-Te lo dejo…- le dijo y buscó sus ojos- me gustaría volver a ver esa increíble sonrisa que tenías hace un rato… creo que estoy pasando por uno de los momentos más felices de mi vida… y es porque estoy contigo…- le dijo y ella enfocó su mirada en él, por un momento perdida en sus ojos._

_-Rick…- dijo ella y se mordió el labio, sería esa una señal para contarle lo de Josh?_

_-No me vas a convencer…- le dijo deslizando una mano y acariciando su cintura por debajo de la ropa._

_-Hablé con Josh…- le dijo ella simplemente y él se apartó un poco para mirarla a los ojos._

_-Hablaste con Josh?- repitió él con nerviosismo._

_-Si… - dijo ella y sonrió apenas._

_-Y qué pasó? Qué te dijo?- preguntó él con curiosidad._

_-Me dijo que… ya se imaginaba que era por ti… que siempre lo supo… - dijo ella y volvió a ponerse seria._

_-Lo siento, Kate… se que no pasaste un buen momento… pero no podíamos seguir así… _

_-Lo se…- dijo ella y desvió la mirada._

_-Casi no podía soportar pensar que tenía que compartirte con él… aunque lo hubiera aceptado… _

_-Hace mucho tiempo que él y yo no teníamos casi nada en común, salvo alguna noche que él se quedaba a dormir aquí…_

_-Eso es suficiente para mi, créeme… no soportaba la idea de que estuvieras con él…_

_-Castle, solo dormíamos…- dijo ella y revoleó los ojos._

_-No me importa Kate… me dirás que no te tocaba, que no te abrazaba, que no te besaba?, esto no se trata solo de sexo…_

_-Escucha Rick…- le dijo ella y colocó un dedo sobre sus labios- desde hace muchos meses, el único al que realmente deseo… el único al que amo… que quiero que me abrace y me bese… eres tú…- terminó y lo besó con dulzura._

_-Estás totalmente segura de eso?- preguntó él con cara de inocencia._

_-Totalmente…- dijo ella sacudiendo la cabeza._

_-Creo que podría quedarme un par de minutos…- dijo él alzando una ceja._

_-Mejor no… - dijo ella y él la miró como si no comprendiera- estoy cansada… y se que contigo lo que menos haría es descansar… _

_-Está bien… tú te lo pierdes…- le dijo y besó suavemente sus labios como forma de despedida._

_Ambos se bajaron del auto y él la apretó contra su cuerpo posesivamente, secretamente esperando que ella se arrepintiera._

_-Hasta mañana, amor…- le dijo ella con su frente apoyada sobre la de él._

_-Hasta mañana…- dijo él y besó sus manos antes de separarse._

_Cuando Kate giró en redondo para entrar a su edificio, se encontró con Josh, que llevaba en sus manos una caja con sus cosas._

_-Aquí estabas… te dejé las llaves sobre la mesa…- le dijo mirándolos a ambos con tristeza._

_-Josh…- dijo solo ella y sintió un nudo en la garganta, recordaba que él le había pedido de no verlo a Castle._

_-No no… está bien…- dijo Josh y saludó con la cabeza a ambos y caminó en sentido contrario a donde ellos estaban._

_Kate se quedó observándolo un momento y luego hizo el ademán de entrar a su edificio pero sintió las manos de Rick en su cintura._

_-Estarás bien?- le dijo en el oído._

_-Si… - dijo ella en voz muy baja, sin darse vuelta._

_-Necesitas que me quede?- le dijo, todavía con sus labios pegados a su oído._

_-No, en serio… - le dijo ella y giró para darle un beso._

_-Te amo, Kate…- le dijo él luego de que ella lo besara._

_-Yo también te amo, Rick… - le dijo y sonrió antes de entrar a su edificio._

* * *

><p>Kate observó el reloj y aspiró hondo, se levantó del sillón y caminó hacia el baño. Entró casi en puntas de pie y se acercó a la tira reactiva. La levantó con cuidado, cerrando los ojos y cuando los abrió, observó el resultado…<p>

**Perdón, no pude evitar terminarlo así! Pero pronto sabrán que pasó! No me odien! Y gracias por estar ahí!**


End file.
